warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Public Warriors Spoof
The Community Christmas Spoof gave me an inspiration to make one of my own. This one is not a Christmas one so we can do this all year long. Enjoy!! -- Honeyrose34 23:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) (Leafpool and Crowfeather are hiding in some bushes by the Moonpool) Leafpool: I-I don't think we can meet together anymore after Hollyleaf died, Barney. Crowfeather: Who the heck is Barney? If I stand corrected, my mother gave me the name of Crowfeather. Leafpool: Ashfoot is a piece of fox dung. Crowfeather: You're a piece of fox dung! Leafpool: let's have more kits! Crowfeather: Okay! But we now can run away together since you are a normal warrior now. Leafpool: Okey dokey somkey! Crowfeather: Who's smokey? Leafpool: Who cares. Let's go! (gets up and walks out of bush and into forest behind ThunderClan camp.) Start w/ that guys!!! -- Honeyrose34 23:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) (by the way, i'm signing like this on here 'cause it won't let me put my siggie up anymore. Me+stupid computer problem = ?) (Back at camp) Firestar: I think I'll get myself a plate a yummy, warm, gooey, foxdung. Care to join me, Sandstorm? Sandstorm: (X)_(X) Firestar: I thought so. x3 Daisy: I'm going to go get some too! Spiderleg: This is why we're not mates anymore!!!!!! Daisy: No, it's because you a dumb badger tom! Midnight: Hey! Young cat should not insult StarClan friend! Daisy: StarClan can go suck hedgehogs!! Hedgehog I: Hey! Hedgehog 2: I didn't think I was yummy, just able to fly! Bluestar: Daisy, you have insulted us. Badly. You must pay the price. Daisy: I don't have money! Lionheart: No, you must... Tigerstar: DIE!!!!!!!!! Lionblaze: Hey! How's it going? Rest of ThunderClan including hedgehogs and StarClan cats: 0_O!!!!!!!! Bluestar: Pardon me,Mister Person that Sent me To my Doom, but you don't come from StarClan. Tigerstar: Hey, I didn't, the dogs did. And anyway, I'm from the Dark Forset, and must then, kill all bad cats. Lionblaze: Kill yourself then!! (starts chant: Do it! Do it!) (Others join in) Tigerstar: Oh, what the heck. (kills self) Daisy: Woo Hoo! I'm not going to die now!!!! Hawkfrost: Yse you are!!!! (kills Daisy) ThunderClan: Yay!!!! He he! Bye Bye, Daisy and Tigerstar! -- Honeyrose34 21:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Blossompaw: Hi Hawkfwost! I have a lwisp, did you know dat? Firestar: WHERE IS LEAFPOOL????? DID SHE RUN OFF WITH CROWFEATHER AGAIN????? AGAIN????? Jayfeather: WHAT????? NOT AGAIN!!!!!! Lionblaze: *under breath* stupid windclan cats.... (Back at the Moonpool) Leafpool: I hope none of my Clanmates noticed that I ran away with you!!!!! Crowfeather: C'mon! If we keep talking here, your IDIOT clanmates are going to find us!!!!!! Leafpool: What's an idiot? Crowfeather: uhh.... twoleg talk. I know, kinda lame. But it's my first time doing this kinda thing. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 23:11, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Blossompaw: Cwowfeader, why do you know twoweg talk? Squirrelflight: IDK. Dont ask me. BTW, wheres brambleclaw. XD Crowfeather: OMS, how did you get here??? Leafpool: Squirrelflight! *blushes* Umm.... Brambleclaw's back at camp. Bye!!! *quickly runs away* Squirrelflight: Don't tell me she's running away with Crowfeather AGAIN. AGAIN???? Blossompaw: I have a lwisp!!! lwisp!! lwisp!! Squirrelflight: StarClan help me!!!!!! (Back at Camp) Hedgehogs: Please let us go home!!!!!! Please!!!!! ThunderClan: NO. Dovepaw: I don't want to eat hedgehog! They're too smelly. and STINKY. Ivypaw: *whacks Dovepaw with tail* Dovepaw: *faints* ThunderClan: YAY!!!! Hedgehogs: PLEASE LET US GO!!!!!!! Bluestar: Well, we gotta go back! See ya! *poof* Midnight: Me go back too. *poof* Spiderleg: Why can't we poof too???? Ivypaw: *whacks Spiderleg with tail* Graystripe: Where's Blossompaw and Squirrelflight???? Jayfeather: WHERE IS LEAFPOOL????? DID SHE RUN OFF WITH CROWFEATHER????? AGAIN???? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 00:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Squirrelflight: I am here. xD Do you want me? hheheheh xD Blossompaw: Hi... Squirrelflight: IDK. may be she did, may be she didnt Squirrelflight: Is anybody here? Leafpool: I had more kits with Crowfeater! [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']] 21:47, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Have fun! Leafpool: They're Crowkit, Leafkit and DieNightcloudkit! Aww, they're SOOO cute! *reaches paw to pet them, and DieNightcloudkit bits it off* Crowfeather: That's my girl! Leafpool: WTDF?? DieNightcloudkit: 'Cause YOU gave me a freaking retarded name! Leafpool: STOP JUDGING ME! *becomes emo again* Squirrelflight: More kits to pretend to be the mother of? YAY! *becomes a queen again* OH BRAMBLECLAW!! Brambleclaw: W00TCOPTER! *discos until he falls off a cliff* Darnnit! MOMMY! *Goldenflower's ghost comes and yells at him to clean his room* Sandstorm: I'm BETTER than all of you because spellcheck doesn't think my name is spelled wrong! HA! ThunderClan: *becomes emo with Leafpool* Leafpool: I feel accepted ;) --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 22 :41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Moonflower: (*Shows up) I have come back to haunt you!!!! :Emo ThunderClan: WHY???!!! AND WHO ARE YOU??!! :Moonflower: I AM MOONFLOWER, BLUESTAR'S MOM!!! and, Because spellcheck doesn't think MY name is spelled wrong!! MUHAHAHA!! :Emo ThunderClan: o_0 :Ivypaw: *Whacks Moonflower with tail* :Moonflower: *Faints* :Blossompaw: I have Iwisp! Iwisp! Iwisp! :Emo ThunderClan: 0_o :[[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']] 21:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) XD :Emo ThunderClan: We are emo. Leave us alone. :Squirrelflight: Wait...how do we even now how to be emo? :Jayfeather: Sticky's best friend nagahiga showed us how! :Emo ThunderClan: 0.o :Jayfeather: And he showed us a cat that's meaner than Blackstar! :Emo ThunderClan: O.O O.O O.O :Blackstar: What?! Russetfur! Go kill it! :Russetfur: In a family-friendly way? :Blackstar: Definitely not. :Russetfur: (evil grin) :Audience: Boooo! :Firestar: This isn't my fault! :Firestar's very small fan club: I'm leaving you! :Firestar: Noooo! Spottedleaf, come back! :Sandstorm: Hasta la vista!!! :Sticky: I need a fan club. :Jayfeather: I got jacket. And jacket has Sticky's face on it. :Sticky: I don't have a face. :ThunderClan that is too weird to be emo: 0.o :Daisy: I can be gangsta! (swears loudly) :Audience: Booo... :Jayfeather: I like jacket better than you! (throws Sticky in lake) (S) - I love writng without a plot line!!! Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 21:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Stickstar: NEW LEADER OF SHADOWCLAN! Jayfeather: I feel rejected Stickstar: You should be Dr. Pathetic: Can I help you, Jayfeather? Jayfeather: Um, stalker much? Dr. Pathetic: Yes, Yes I am. Stickstar: INVADE... um... Twolegplace? ShadowClan: Sure. *attacks Twolegs* Stickstar: I am enjoying this. Dr. Pathetic: Nice Clan you got, Stickstar. Stickstar: Go get your own crack fic! Dr. Pathetic: =( Leopard: =D Entire Wiki: This is messed up. Leopard: That was my goal! Dustpelt: THUNDERCLAN, I AM YOUR FATHER! Lionblaze: Um, with all your kits, you kinda are... Dustpelt: FAMILY PICTURE! *blinds Clan with flash*\ Jayfeather: That UNblinded me! Dustpelt: Oops. *Takes 2nd picture of Jafeather* Jayfeather: Darn! --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 19:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hawkey: TIME FOR MY SPOOF! HawkfROST: No, MINE! Hawkey: Lemme give you a couple reasons why it is mine and not yours. 1., your name is spelled wrong. 2. you're dead. 3. YOU STOLE MY FREAKING NAME!! Crowfeather: Hawkey, Ashfoot's screaming at me for no reason again. Come HELP!!! Ashfoot: CROWFEATHER!! YOU ARE SUCH A HOT DOG THAT I WILL BE WILLING TO PUT MUSTARD ALL OVER YOUR CUTE LITTLE EARS!!! Hawkey: Ashfoot GO GET A JOB! Ashfoot: I like sugar on my guacamole, thank you very much. Crowfeather: MOM QUIT EMBARRASSING ME!!!!! *goes crying back to his room* Ashfoot: Where are the stairs? I swear, if I fall again, I will go drink pickle juice for the rest of Crowfeather's short, sad life. Hawkey: Dang, Ashfoot. You are messed up. *leaves* Crowfeather (in his room): Hey, kids! I'm posting a video of Ashfoot tripping over a ladybug on Facebook. Wanna see? Kids in background: Aye, aye, CAPTAIN! Pirate guy from Spongebob: *steals kids back* You are supposed to be doing that to ME! Not Crowfeather! Little boy: Well you're just a painting of a head. Go away. Kids: *giggle* Crowfeather: S-I-M-P SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS. Come watch me put it down, SQUIRRELS, SQUIRRELS, come watch me put it... S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P! Wow, she had actual squirrels in her pants! We just got served. Pirate guy: Impressive, I have to say. GET UP YOU FROOT LOOP! *throws Crowfeather out the window and back with Ashfoot* Kids: Haahhahahhaha! You just got served BREAKFAST LUNCH AND DINNER!!! *You can hear Crowfeather screaming in the background* LOL, pretty good eh? } }} 21:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Candace: Oh, you are so busted for posting that video! Ashfoot! (runs away) Phineas: Dude, I feel for you. (finds a way into the fifth dimension) (also leaves) Ferb: I'm not leaving! I love Britain! I even have socks that say so! Wiki: Somebody get out here and kill that Twoleg in a non-family friendly fashion now! Ferncloud: I'll do it! (does so) Audience: Boo!!!!!! Scourge: Oh, man, I want to be her mate so bad right now! Dustpelt: Why you— Firestar: Ooh, catfight! (S) - Yeah. Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 01:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Clan:FIGHT, fIGHT, fIGHT, FIGHT!! Audience: WTF? ThunderClan: goes emo again Lionblaze at Best Buy:Man! Their out of Flatscreens Loveable Candy 23:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Leafpool: Ahhh... I feel good agin. Dustpelt: *Kills Scourge* Ferncloud: waaaaaa! *Falls to her knees by scourge's side* Dustpelt: I thought you liked me! *Sings Baby by justen beber* ThunderClan *Covers ears* Ferncloud: I. Am. Sooooo. Over. You. Blackstar: Is someone being tortured without me? Firestar: No, It's just Dustpelt singing. Blackstar: *Screams like a little girl* All Clans: o_0! Wow..... Cinderpelt: I. Am. A. Shiny. Chicken.! All Clans: We are all shiny chickens because we have shiny chicken syndrome. We will destroy all twolegs! All Twolegs: AAAAAAAAA!!!! Ken: Sasha?! Sasha?! All Clans: 0_o??? [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']] 18:58, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Stickstar: I control all of you! Now make me some waffles! Blossompaw: wat awr waffwls? Stickstar: They are made of StarClan! Squirrlflight: Ok! *Takes Spottedleaf down from the sky* Spottedleaf: LET ME GO!! Firestar: NOOOOO!! SPOTTEDLEAF!! Sandstorm: O_O!!! GRRRRR!! Spotedleaf and Silverstream: We am on our way to StarClan. Goodbye Graystripe and Firestar. Graystripe: NOOOOOO!! SILVERSTREAM!! Firestar: It happens, dude. Milie: Oh, Poor Greystripe. Graystripe: Both of you have always been too sympathetic! *Goes emo* Leafpool: I want you to be my mate. Crowfeather: HEY! Firestar and Cinderpelt: We. Are. Shiny. Chickens. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']] 12:46, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Fiyahstar: IT'S CHA CHA TIME! Clan: *does cha cha slide* Fiyahstar: EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS! Blossomfall: Um, we don't have hands! Fiyahstar: SHUT UP! *beams Blossomfall to another dimension with epic laser beam* Millie: Oh. Mem. Gee. Clan: 0.o Molekit: *steals laser and accidently beams Spiderleg to different dimension* IN ANOTHER DIMENSION-''' Spiderleg: Where the heck am I???? Elmo: ELMO'S WORLD! Spiderleg: OMG BUNNY! YUMMY FRESH-KILL FOR SPIDERLEG! *kills elmo and eats him and dies from radiation poisoning* 'BACK IN THE "NORMAL" CLANS-' Ferncloud: NO! MY SON! *blows up Molekit by stabbing him with a unicorn* Leopardkit: *smirks* --[[User:Leopardkit|'''Leopardkit]][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 01:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Ferncloud: *Trying to comfort herself* I am beautiful, no matter what they say....yes, words can't bring me down, no oh, so don't ya bring me down today.... Dustpelt: I CRY WHEN ANGELS DESERVE TO....DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ferncloud: *Cries* I hate heavy metal! Dustpelt: Yeah, and I hate Christina Aguilera but you don't see me complaining! Ferncloud: But you just did. Spiderleg's Spirit: Now, now, calm down before the naughty wizard Hawkfrost comes to bite your tail, mother. Ferncloud: *Sobs* But....but I don't like the naughty wizard Hawkfrost! The Naughty Wizard Hawkfrost: *on a mp3 player* One two three not only you and me got one eighty degrees and I'm caught in between....Oh, sorry you guys, I was just singing this song I wrote.... Britney Spears: YOU DID NAWT WRITE THAT SUH-ONG! MY PEOPLE WROTE THAT SUH-ONG! TIME TO SUE YOU AND SHAVE YOUR HEAD! The Naughty Wizard Hawkfrost: Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!! Britney Spears: *Shaves his head and grabs a tattoo thingy gun inflicter or whatever* Now, do you want a ballerina or a pretty little fairy? Brokenstar the Fairy: HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR ME! *Kills Britney Spears* Jaimie Lynn Spears: You...you....you killed my sister! Dustpelt: Yes, the fairy killed your psychopathic sister. Jaimie Lynn Spears: .....Kewl. I've always wanted to do that to her! Dustpelt: Kewl, let's go get very appropriate and non-alcoholic margaritas to celebrate! Thornclaw: You killed my wife! Fairy: ....yeah. Why do you care? Thornclaw: Cuz I was planning to take her on a romantic trip to Antartica this midnight! Ferncloud: Yeah.....she'll just love that! Thornclaw: She would've. Ferncloud: Riiiiiiiiiight. Scourge: Hey Gifi's! Don't you luv my MJ outfit! *Does a Michael Jackson-esque dance* Ferncloud: Um.... Spiderleg's Spirit: Very good Scourge, very good *claps* Scourge: *Gets down on one knee* Oh, Ferncloud, I have always loved you! Will you marry me? Ferncloud: Yay! For once, Daisy doesn't get what she wants! Daisy: *Pops out of nowhere* Oh! I don't want Scourge, silly. I want Firestar. Firestar: Yayeth. Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, Cinderpelt: Oh no you don't! *Maul Daisy* Daisy: Ow. Cinderpelt: Oh yeah, that's right, I went there! *Stumbles, winces at leg* Owwy! Sandstorm: Yeah, I went there, I stayed there, I slept there, and I left there! Spottedleaf: What! *Does bellyslam with Sandstorm* Emo ThunderClan: NOOOOOOO! YOU HAVE KILLED OUR AWESOME ONE! S, S, and C: ??? Emo ThunderClan: WE LOVE DAISY MORE THAN KNIVEs! S, S, and C: Um.... Emo ThunderClan: DIE! *Murders S, S, and C* Cinderpelt: My leg! Spottedleaf: My awesomeness! Sandstorm: My....my tongue! The Naughty Wizard Hawkfrost: ....Oh, now that's just wrong. Silverstream: I know, right? : *Hawkfrost and Silverstream flirt for hours.....and hours.....and hours......AND HOURS.....and - * Silverstream: Yeah, we get it, we flirted for hours, okay? Feathertail: You are a mean cheating mommy! *Sucks dew claw* Crowfeather: There, there, honey, just ignore it and it will all go away..... Mysterious voices: Away.....away...... Emo ThunderClan: AHHHHHHHHHHHH SCARY! *Die* Feathertail: o_0 AH! Lol Clover 16:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Feathertail:*Runs away* Mysterious voices:*chase her* Feathertail:Wait a second. How can voices chase me? Author:How'bout we make it Shiny chickens Shiny Chickens:*Disco* Leopardstar:AH! DISCO! *Dies again* Feathertail:I'm waiting. Shiny Chickens:*eat Mallownose* Author:I'm not even writing this story! Brambleclaw is! Brambleclaw:*Evil grin and steals keyboard* Author:*Chased Brambleclaw and Onestar to England* Feathertail:*Slowly dies of boredom* Jayfeather:*In feathertails dreams* Hi! Feathertail:AHH Kreepy dream! *Mauls Jayfeather* Jayfeather:*is mauled* Onestar:*kills the queen of England* Brambleclaw:WTF! Onestar:*is queen* Scourge:*does moonwalk* Daisy:Am I the only sane cat here? Tigger:Yes. Daisy:AHH! Tigger! *jumps into lake and dies* Clans and Author:YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! Shiny Chickens:Do a little dance -hey hey- make a little love -hey hey- get down tonight -do do do- Get down tonight -do do dee- LOLSnickersNo, Silverkit, you cannot hear NightClan snoring 13:48, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Erin Hunters: OMG!! WHat happened here? Firestar: A LOT!! Where were you guys? Vicky H.: Um...partying. Bumblestripe: Without me!?!? Briarlight: You did this to me!!! *glances towards her legs* Chickens: We should get going. See ya, suckers! Erin Hunters: oh no you don't!! *kill the fleeing chickens* Vicky H.: I must kill every cat and chicken in my stories!! Muahaha!!! Everybody there besides Vicky: 0_o X 1,000,000 Honeyrose: Odd...I'm glad I'm not in Warriors!! Everybody else: WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?!? Honeyrose: The one and only Honeyrose!! Erin Hunters: I love that name!! *steal name for future book* Honeyrose34: MUST THEY ALWAYS STEAL MY NAMES!?!?!? Erin Hunters: When did we steal your names? When was the last one?? Honeyrose34: Fading Echoes; Blossomfall. (It's true! See, Tigerstrike:His Life as a Warrior) Blossomfall: I thought I was a one-and-only named cat! Unlike Molekit... Molekit: HEY!!! Blossomfall, the original: WRONG,SUCKA!! Honeyrose34: Man, guys! This is crazy! -- Honeyrose34 Long Live Warriors! Yellowheart: * Appears out of no where * Hi! Jclay251 made me! Sandstorm: HAHAHAHAHAHA Yellowheart: Umm, if your laughing about me and Firestar having kits have fun. Sandstorm: HAHAHAH- * Glares at Yellowheart * Yellowheart: * Grabs three kits * This is Rockkit, this is Waterkit,and this is Popcornkit! Sandstorm: WTH? Popcornkit: * Walks out of camp unoticed * Graystripe: ... Yellowheart: Where's Popcornkit? At twoleg house... Popcornkit: Waiting,waiting,waiting,waiting Twoleg child 1: EVERYONE IN MY BEDROOM! THERE'S A SPIDER!!!!!!!!!!!!! All twolegs: * Go into twoleg child 1's bedroom * Popcornkit: Yes! My plan worked! * Jumps into twoleg house * Popcornkit: * Looks at bag of popcorn * * Grabs bag of popcorn * Twoleg child 1: * Walks out of his bedroom * Phew, I- GIVE MEH POPCORN BACK YOU BEAST!!!!! Popcornkit: * Runs out window * Popcornkit: * Runs to a bush and hides in bush * Now I can eat in peace! * Eats popcorn in peace * Back at ThunderClan Camp... Waterkit: I BORED!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Sandstorm: * Eye twiches with Waterkit still screaming AHH! * Firestar: WHO IS GOING TO BABYSIT WATERKIT?!? All of ThunderClan exept Tigerstar who is somehow alive: * Steps back in time to not be chosen leaving Tigerstar * Tigerstar: Crud. ThunderClan: YAYYAYAY! Yeah, my first spoof, not really good.--Jclay251 17:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Firestar: Tigerstar's ghost, please babysit Waterkit. Tigerstar: WTH? Firestar: Um, Hello? Tigerstar's ghost? Tigerstar: I not a ghost! All Clans: WTH? Tigerstar: Hey Firestar, can I tell Waterkit scary stories? Firestar: No. LOL --Jclay251 20:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Daisy walks in* I am a pretty princess unicorn! I eat all day, and then I get fat! Foxpaw:*whispering to Toadpaw* Cross out the pretty, princess and unicorn parts, then I think that sums her up pretty well. *Spiderleg pops in* No, she's already fat.*pops out* Toadpaw:You do know that you're talking about my mother, right? Foxpaw:Yeah.... Toadpaw:True or False? Berrynose's brain is the size of a beetle. *jeopardy music starts playing* Foxpaw:Uh... true. Toadpaw:NOPE! It's even smaller. IN RIVERCLAN.... Mothwing:Which Clanmate to kill today with my infamous medicine cat skills... Hollowpaw! I had a hunch that he was training with the Dark Forest cats that I don't even really believe in! I will control him with my evil powers from the evil place called the Dark Forest. (which I don't believe in.) *sends out brain waves to Hollowpaw.* I want you to steal a stick from the bottom of the lake that has sratches all over it. .......... Mothwing:*evil laugh* I love mai sticky. AT THE BOTTOM OF THE LAKE... Jayfeather:*mauls Hollowpaw* Snickers We will, we will, rock you... 15:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) At the forest... Tigerstar: And then a huge ball of moss killed me. THE END! Waterkit: AHHHHH! LOL, All i could wright was that, bye! --Jclay251 20:43, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hedgehog 1: -tap dances in air- Firestar: AHHHHHHHH Hedgehog 2: Whut was that Hedgehog 1: Dunno -shrugs--tapdances- Antpelt stalked through the fores,t intent on his prey. His noise twitched as he scented the pungent smell of a toad. Delicious, he thought. He took a moment and then- Firestar- What bthe crap is that?!?!?! Sandstorm- Oh, yeah. Arti only read the first half of this so she doesn't know what's going on. Arti- Duuur....I can only count to three! Leafpool- *sneaks by with DieNightkit's body in a bag* I'm going to the lake to...um...hunt. Yeah, hunt. *leaves* Crowfeather- Get your names spell-checked here! See if you're better then your Clanmates! Long line of cats - *cheers* Antpelt growled, "I know I'm better then you guys! I can talk properly and stuff. Suckers! I can count to three, Arti, LOSER!" Antpelt suddenly exploded. Arti - That's better. Now I can concentrate....1....2.....GAH! Sorry it's so short, I have to go. Bye! ----ArtiCloudy Days... 16:57, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafpool: *whining* I think I'm having kits again. Jayfeather: Great, now there's more kin. Scarletstar: *swoops in and kills Firestar* NOW BRAMBLECLAW'S LEADER! YAY! ThunderClan: *cheers* Leafpool: OWWWWWW! *having kits* Dovepaw: Aww, kits! *perfect* Scarletstar: DIE! *slashes neck* Leafpool: Just what clan are you from? Scarletstar: CrescentClan. I was sent by StarClan to kill kitty-sues and tommy-stues. ThunderClan: HURRAH FOR SCARLETSTAR! Rainbowflight: HUZZAH! --Wishes for Freedom; Wish of Freedom Syndicate 22:43, May 9, 2011 (UTC)----Wishy --- Jayfeather: LeafPool,what are you gonna name you new kits * face paw * LeafPool: * has kits * Horsekit,Firekit, and SandStormismoreevilthenScourgekit. FireStar: Im Alive,I had about 6 lives left, lost track.Soooo Bramble get away from my den!! Daisy: Im back and i'm still a gangster * acts gangsterish * JayFeather: FREE PROPHECIES .... Like I have anymore things to do with my fox dunged life. Firetar: Me!!!!!!!!!!! JayFeather: Again!!!???!!!,well ,ok.Umm * gets a prophecies * SpottedLeaf will mate you in the sky. Sandstrom: Naaa grandson!!!!!!! SpottedLeaf: * has kits with FireStar from sTARcLAN * Starkit,Moonkit and IBETSandStormisjelaousekit. SandStorm: I hate you all * goes emo * Firestar: I am.....BACK!! And now I've got a new mate: BIGFOOT!! And Bigfoot won't kill me because I used to be mates with Sandstorm and Spottedleaf!! Puppy: HEY!! I thought I was Bigfoot's mate!! *Jumps and tries to maul with cute puppy eyes* FirestAR: AHHHH I'm being mauled by the cutest puppy in the world!! Emo ThunderClan: AWWWW!!! Wook at the cute pwuppy that's mwauling Firestar!! Sandstorm: NOOO!!! MY LOVE!!!! Wolfivy: *takes some popcorn and sits down* IBETSSandstormisjealouskit: I HATE YOU SPOTTEDLEAF!!!!!!! Spottedleaf: NO HE MY LOVE, RIGHTS FIRESTAR?? Bigfoot: LiARS!! HES MY MATE!! bigfoot Puppy: LOOKY!! Mommy's mauling Daddy's new boyfriend!! *gets popcorn and sits down next to Wolfivy* Bigfoot: Wait, Firestar's a boy?? Firestar: Wait, Bigfoot's a boy?? Everybody Except Sandstorm: EWWWWWWW Sandstorm: Does that mean that you'll be my mate now? Bigfoot: Sure! Sandstorm: *goes and has a kit* Bigfoot: Let's name it Bigfoot Kitten!! Bigfoot Puppy: *stands around cradle* YAY I GOT A NEW SISTER!! Sandstorm: *ignores Bigfoot Puppy* NO!! Let's name it... BIgfootkit! Puppy: *weeps* Cloudtail: SNOW!! ITS SNOWING IN THE MIDDLE OF JULY!! Everybody: o.0 Hoep you like it! Wolfivy 22:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sandstorm: Aww, look at wittle Bigfootkit! Hes so cuuuuuuuuute!!! Bigfootkit: *mauls Sandstorm* Sandstorm: I will get REVENGE!! *goes and is emo with Leafpool* Leafpool: I've got a friend! Sandstom: OMG GURL BFFL'S! *start texting each other even though they are right beside each other* Firestar: I need a bffl!! Cinderpelt & Spottedleaf: ME!! ME!!!! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Firestar: Hey, aren't both of you dead? Cinderpelt: *bawls* QUIT JUDGING ME!!!!! Cloudtail: SNOW!! IT'S SNOWING IN THE MIDDLE OF JULY!!!!!!!! Haha! (Made by the poor acountless girl Nightshimmer) Jayfeather: Somebody stole my cookies, and whoever did, they are going down. Mr. Stick did you take them? Mr. Stick: No. I would NEVER take your precious cookies. *Hides something behind it's back.* Jayfeather: They are moss flavored, covered in mold, and it has deathberries in it. Lionblaze: I FOUND COFFEE!!!!! EWWWWWWWWW I ATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I did my best ~~~~I am awesome Frestar: now the alpacalypse will start mwaahahhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Spoof